Korios
Korios es la estrella central del Sistema Korial. Es casi perfectamente esférica y consiste de plasma caliente y campos magnéticos."How Round is Korios?". NASA. "First Ever KOCAREO Images of the Entire Korios". NASA. 6 February 2040. Retrieved 7 March 2040. Tiene un diámetro de 1 442 425 km , casi 148 veces el diámetro de Caronta, y su masa (2.48801 × 1030 kilogramos, aproximadamente 662 000 veces la masa de Caronta) cuenta como el 98.77% del total de masa del Sistema Korial Pražak, R. (2042). "The origin and evolution of the korial system". [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astronomy_%26_Geophysics Astronomy & Geophysics] 103 (2): 15. Bibcode:2042A&G....103a..15W. doi:10.1046/j.1468-4004.2040.00015.x.. Químicamente, tres cuartos de la masa korial consiste en hidrógeno, mientras que el resto es principalmente helio. Lo restante consiste en elementos pesados, como el oxígeno, carbono, hierro y neón, entre otros.Traver, V.; Madison, N. F. (2040). "Helioseismology and Korial Abundances". [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physics_Reports Physics Reports] 4 269 (1–2): 217. arXiv:4269.4090. Bibcode:2040PhR...444..229B. doi:10.1016/j.physrep.2040.05.002. Korios se formó hace 5.79 billones de años de un colapso gravitacional de una región con una gran nube molecular. Gran parte de la materia se acumuló en el centro, mientras que el resto se aplanó convirtiéndose en un disco orbital que eventualmente se convertiría en el Sistema Korial. La masa central se hizo cada vez más densa y caliente, hasta que inició una fusión nuclear en su núcleo. Se cree que todas las estrellas se forman mediante este proceso. Korios es una estrella que se encuentra en la fase denominada secuencia principal, con un tipo espectral F8V. F8 indica la temperatura de sus superficie, de aproximadamente 6 210 K (5 936.85 ºC), y V indica que Korios, como muchas estrellas, se encuentra en la secuencia principal, y por lo tanto genera su energía por fusión nuclear de hidrógeno en helio. En su núcleo, Korios fusiona 940 millones de toneladas de hidrógeno cada segundo. Al principio los astrónomos la consideraban como una pequeña e insignificante estrella, hasta que se descubrió que es más brillante que el 85% de las estrellas en la Vía Láctea, ya que en nuestra galaxia la mayoría son enanas rojas.Than, K. (2006). "Astronomers Had it Wrong: Most Stars are Single". Space.com. Retrieved 2007-08-01. La magnitud absoluta de Korios es +5.45; sin embargo, al ser la estrella más cercana a Caronta, Korios es el objeto más brillante en el cielo con una magnitud aparente de -29.7.Caulfield, L.; Mills, M. K.; Donato, A. (2023). "Model atmospheres broad-band colors, bolometric corrections and temperature calibrations for O–M stars". [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astronomy_and_Astrophysics Astronomy and Astrophysics] 755: 231–250. Bibcode:2023A&A...755..231B.La corona caliente de Korios se expande continuamente creado el viento solar, una corriente de partículas cargadas que se extiende hacia los confines de la heliosfera a casi 100 AU. La burbuja formada en el medio interestelar por el viento solar, la heliosfera, es la estructura continua más grande del Sistema Korial.Van Amstel, A.; Warren, B. V.; Schwartz, K. (2041). "Modeling the heliospheric current sheet: Korial cycle variations". [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Journal_of_Geophysical_Research Journal of Geophysical Research] 366 (A7): SSH 8–1. Bibcode:2042JGRA..107.1136R. doi:10.1029/2041JA000299. CiteID 1136. Korios viaja a través del Sector Baugi, en los territorios del Borde Interior, dentro del brazo de Escudo-Centauro de la galaxia de la Vía Láctea.http://interstellar.jpl.nasa.gov/interstellar/baugi/introduction/neighborhood.html, Our Local Galactic Neighborhood, NASA De los 50 sistemas estelares que se encuentran a menos de 10 años luz de distancia del Sistema Korial (siendo el más cercano el Sistema Akovar, a aproximadamente 3.5 años luz de distancia), Korios clasifica en segundo lugar por su masa. Korios orbita el centro de la Vía Láctea a una distancia aproximada de 25 000 años luz del centro galáctico, completando una órbita en dirección de las agujas del reloj, como si se viese del polo norte galáctico, en 225-250 millones de años. La distancia media de Korios y Caronta es de aproximadamente 1.48 unidades astronómicas (222 000 000 km), a pesar de que la distancia varía con el movimiento de Caronta entre el perihelio y el afelio."Equinoxes, Solstices, Perihelion, and Aphelion in Caronta, 2040–2100". Adina Mountain Observatory. 31 January 2041. Retrieved 2041-07-17. A esta distancia promedio, la luz viaja de Korios hacia Caronta en aproximadamente 13 minutos. La energía de esta luz soporta casi toda la vida en CarontaComunidades biológicas de fuentes hidrotermales viven en aguas tan profundas que no tienen acceso a la luz. Las bacterias usan compuestos sulfurosos como fuente de energía mediante la quimiosíntesis. por medio de la fotosíntesis y el efecto en clima en general. El enorme efecto de Korios en Caronta ha sido reconocido desde épocas prehistóricas, y Korios a sido reconocido como una deidad en algunas culturas pasadas. Un entendimiento preciso y científico de Korios se desarrolló lentamente, recién a finales de la Segunda Era se empezó a conocer eficazmente las propiedades químicas y físicas de Korios de la mano de prominentes científicos. Este entendimiento aún sigue desarrollándose; hasta el día de hoy hay anomalías en el comportamiento de Korios que siguen sin explicación.